A warm summer smile
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Souji is secretly in love with Hijikata. But Hijikata is constantly with other women. Soji watches his love and tries to cope with what Hijikata is doing. What will Soji do to win his love? Will he win Hijikata's love? Will Hijikata just ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

A warm summer smile

Discription: Souji is madly in love with Hijikata and has been hiding it from him for a long time. Meanwhile Hijikata is with other women day after day, night after night. Will Souji break or will he fight for his love? Who will be the one to walk away with Hijikata on their arm? Souji or some random women? Rated: M SoujixHijikata genere: Yaoi

**Hello everyone this is your writer here! If you like what I write please review! I would love to hear ideas that you have if you want to have some part in them. This is my first fancition to ever be posted. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PEACEMAKER KUROGANE!**

**Chapter 1**

**~ Sake~**

**Souji was sitting outside his room and watching Saizo eat and play around. He smiled as he heard the training going on just a little ways away from where he was sitting. Tetsunosuke was once again taking a failed attempt of tea to the vice commander. Souji snickered when he heard Hijikat degrade him**

**" Poor Tetsu." he laughed. He then rose to his feet and decided to go check up on how the dinner was going. Souji walked down the hall and into the kitchen. " Mina? How is supper going?" he asked as he walked into the cooking area. **

**" Oh it will be done in about an hour." she said smiling and patting his shoulder.**

**" Aw man~ I am starving." he laughed as he sniffed the food that filled the air. " It smells so good." he said.**

**Miina smiled and shooed him out of the kitchen until the food was done. " Aw...I will go see what Kondou-san is up to today. He walked down the hall and into a room near the back of the headquarters. " Kondou-san? It is me Souji." he said as he knocked lightly on the paper doors. Kondou gave him entrance and smiled. " Ah Souji. I was starting to worry. Usually you come to me eariler than this." he said smiling and sipping on some freshly brewed sake. **

**Souji sat down across from Kondou and smiled. " You want to go a couple of rounds with me?" Kondou asked holing a sake glass to Soji. Soji nodded and gulped it down in a second. " **

**" Ah..Thanks it taste delightful." he said smiling and getting a little buzz from it. **

**" So Souj...Was there something that you wanted to discuss?" he asked as he poured them another round. Soji nodded silently. " Um...yeah...You see...there is this person that I like so much...But that person has other women." he said as he looked down at the tatami mats. **

**" Soji your in love with Toshizo haha..I already knew that boy..The way you look at him, speakto him, and just by the way your actions are." he said laughing and turning up another round.**

**Soji nodded and blushed. " You know me better than I know myself Kondou-san." he said smiling a little.**

**" Soji...you know that Toshi doesn't see you...in 'that' way..." he said gently as to not hurt his feelings.**

**Soji nodded and hid his eyes behind his bangs. " I know that..." he whispered almost so low that even himself couldn't hve heard it.**

**Kondou got up and placed his hand on Soji's shoulder. " Come on let us get washed up for dinner." he said gently.**

**Soji sighed and rose to his feet again and followed Kondou out of the room, closing the door behind him. " **

**They walked out to the well in the courtyard and began to wash off. Soji let the top half of his kimono fall off of his shoulders as he splashed water on his chest and face. He dried off and pulled his clothing back together and sat down and waited for Kondou to finish.**

**After a few more minutes they went inside and sat at their usal spots. Souji winked at Shinpachi and Heisuke as they walked in the room and each sat on either side of Soji. **

**" ..What have you beed doing all day?" Shinpachi asked grinning. **

**Soji smiled. " Oh nothing really just here and there." he said. He then hicupped. " Ah sorry..I had a few rounds of sake before dinner." he said laughing. **

**Soji grew even more happier as he spotted Hijikata coming throught the door. He sat up a little straighter and smiled at him as he sat down corner of the room where Kondou was. Those seats were only head commander and the vice commander. Soji sat on the opposite room of Hijikata, but got a perfect view of what he was doing. **

**" Good evening ." Soji said with a little to much eagerness. Shinpachi and Heisuke snickered and smiled at Soji.**

**' They must know to...argh can't I keep at least one secret?' Soji thought to himself.**

**Hijikata just looked at him and then went back to eating. " Well then.." he said.**

**Soji frowned and looked down at his plate. Shinpachi and Heisuke stopped laughing and stared apologetically at Soji. Soji smiled and waved it off. " Don't worry about it." he mouthed.**

**" Anyway Soji isn't it about time you went to Shimabara and bedded a woman already..You are looking more and more like a woman each day..You need to hurry and become a man." Hijikata said with no sound of kidding in his voice. Soji bit his lip to hold back his hurt feelings.**

**" A-ah..Yes...your right...It is about time I moved on." he whispered, smiling sadly.**

**" Toshizo that was out of line." Kondou said frowning at Hijikata.**

**Soji hid his eyes as he ate. He ate a few more bites and slowly stood. " If you will excuse me...I am going out to town to by some candy." he said smiling and hiding his sadness.**

**Soji turned and walked out the door. He sighed and headed out the front gate. He decided he would but his hair up in a ponytail because of the heat. What Soji didn't know was that there was someone walking behind him. He turned and almost hit the guy.**

**"Whoa Soji it is just me...Yamanami." he said holding his hands out in front of him. **

**" Y-yamanami-san..I am so sorry for swinging at you." he said bowing slighly. **

**" It is alright you did the right thing. I could've been a enemy." he said smiling. Yamanami put a hand on Soji's shoulder and smiled. " Let's go together...And afterwards if you want we can go have a few rounds of sake." he said. Soji nodded and followed Yamanami down into the town. They stopped at a small sweet store and bought a lot of hard candy to satisfy Soji's huge sweet tooth. " Shall we go get some drinks now?" Soji asked smiling.**

**Yamanami nodded and led Soji to the sake shop and sat down at the tables. Soji smiled as he sipped on his sake. He was starting to get drunk already. " So..Yamanami...tell me...Have you ever been in love with someone who doesn't love you back?" he slurred.**

**Yamanami smiled. " No...but would you like to tell me all about it?" he said smiling getting drunk himself. Soji looked at Yamanami.**

**" Well...you see...I am in love with Hijikata..." he said. **

**Yamanami then out of drunkness leaned across the table and kissed Soji. " Y-yamanami-san?" Soji said standing with startle in his voice. " W-what?" he asked. **

**Yamanami stared at Soji with drunken want. " Soji...Let me be your first and I swear I will leave you alone..." he whispered.**

**Soji blushed and looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.**

**" ...A-alright..." he whispered.**

**XD Well that is all for chapter one! I hoped you like it and I hope that you will still want to read on this fanfiction PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THANKS!**

**- Miyuki1092**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO AGIAN~! Welcome back to chapter 2 of A sweet summer's smile!~ In the previous chapter Soji was about to be bedded by Yamanami! Will Soji go through with it? Will Hijikata here about it? Find out! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PEACMAKER KUROGANE!

**Chapter 2**

**Second Shot of Sake**

**" A-alright." Soji said looking down. Yamanami smiled and began to kiss at Soji's neck. **

**" W-wait..not here...Let us go to the woods first..." he whispered as he stood up. Yamanami smiled and stood with him and followed him down into the woods. There was a small clearing where they came out at. **

**Yamanami put his hands on Soji's waist and kissed him deeply. Soji gagged at the strong smell of sake on his breath. **

**Yamanami took a hand and swept Soji's legs and laid him roughly on the ground. Soji whimpered as Yamanami pulled off his clothes and then moved to take Soji's off as well. Yamanami cureled his tongue around Soji's nipple and sucked it lightly. **

**" This will be a night to remember Soji...I promise." he slurred as he pressed his hardened member to Soji's entrance. He then slid inside of Soji slowly.**

**Soji gasped and then bit his lip to keep from screaming. " Y-yamanami-san! It hurts take it out! Please take it out!" he pleaded.**

**Yamanami smiled at Soji. " Soji...please bare with it...The more you do, the less it will hurt.**

**Soji bit his lip to keep his voice down as Yamanami thrust in him faster and harder. Tears rolled out of Soji's eyes. **

**' ...' he thought as tears rolled faster down his cheeks. Yamanami thrust a few more times and released inside of then pulled out of him and dressed them both again. " Alright..Let's get back.." he said soberly. **

**Soji attempted to stand but it felt as if his legs were made of jello. Yamanami saw his struggle and picked him up and carried him on his back. " Oh and Soji...Let us keep tonight between us...and..please do your best to hide those hickey's." he said smiling.**

**Soji didn't really hear what he had said. He was already fast asleep on Yamanami's shoulder. Yamanami walked home in the middle of the night with Soji sleeping soundly on his back.**

**Meanwhile at Headquarters, everyone was getting worried at the dissaperence of Yamanami and Soji. **

**" Where in the hell are you Soji?" Hijikata spat anger and worry flared in his voice.**

**" We're back." Yamanami said as he walked into headquarters with Soji on his back. **

**Hijikata jumped up and ran outside to see Soji on Yamanami's back. " What is wrong with Soji?" he asked running up to them.**

**Yamanami smiled. " It is alright Toshizo..He is just passed out from drinking." he said smiling. " He was feeling down so I bought him a few drinks." he said. " Now..I am going to put him to bed." he said.**

**Soji groaned as he woke up. " It is fine Yamanami-san..I can walk on my own." Soji said getting down off of Yamanami's back. " Thank you for tonight." he whispered as he began trudging off to his room.**

**Hijikata grabbed Soji's arm roughly. " What in the hell were you two thinking? We were up all night waiting for you two to return!" he yelled. Soji backed away. **

**" Please..don't yell...I have a bad headache." he said. Hikjikat's face was red with anger. He drew back his hand and slapped Soji hard in the face. Soji was staring off in space. Shinpachi, Tetsu, and Saito were staring in disbelief. **

**Soji lifted one hand to his red and now swollen cheek. " I...I...I..." he tried to say. He couldn't finish his sentence. **

**" Go to your room Soji..Yamanami you and me have some things to disscuss. " he said through gritted teeth.**

**Soji ran off and didn't stop running until he got to his room. He threw himself to the floor on his futon and sobbed into his blanket.**

**' Why...?' he thought. He had cried himself to sleep that night.**

**Hijikata was standing outside of Soji's door the next morning. He regretted what he did. He was trying to make it up to Soji. Soji did not come outside in the morning like he usally was already lunchtime, and Soji wasn't at lunch. **

**Hijikata tapped on the paper doors to Soji's room sofly and waited for a response.**

**" Soji..It is me...Hijikata...can I come in?" he asked. Hijikata waited for Soji to answer. After a few minutes of not getting any reply he slid the doors open slowly only to see a empty room. **

**" Soji?" he called. Hijikata frowned and rubbed his chin. " Where is he?" he wondered outloud. **

**" Mr. Hijikata? Did you need something?" Soji said from Hijikata turned around he saw that Soji was smiling gently. **

**" Uh I-I was just um...You need to eat.." he said looking away, not meeting Soji's eyes. **

**Soji tilted his head to the side a little. " I already ate. I went to town and ate something with Yamanami-san." he said. He and Yamanami were secretly dating right now. It was only a scheme to get Hijikata to fall in love with Soji.**

**" Y-you...Why are you two always together a lot now?" he asked.**

**Soji looked away and smiled. " Well...Can't we just hang out every-now-and-then?" he asked. **

**The thought of Soji and Yamanami eating together outside of headquarters without telling anyone made Hijikata a little angry. **

**" Soji...Instead of playing around in town you need to start doing you work and quit slacking.." Hijikata said coldy. Soji sighed. " Yes vice-commander..." Soji said.**

**Hijikata stared at Soji in surprise. Soji only called him ' vice-commander' when he was pissed.**

**" Don't use that tone with me." Hijikata snarled. He turned and walked off a little ways. " Soji you are not to leave headquarters unless you are on patrol...You are bound to headquarters for 1 month." Hijikata said as he walked off.**

**Soji stared at him in disbelief. " Yes vice-commander..." he whispered.**

**Soji sighed as he sat down outside of his room staring off into space. Yamanami walked around the the corner and spotted Soji outside. **

**" Soji..I just heard that you aren't allowed to leave headquarters for a month..." he said frowning. " I am sorry it is my fault isn't it?" he said lookind down apologetically. **

**Soji shook his head and smiled. " No,no it is not your fault." he said smiling. **

**Yamanami smiled and leaned down and hugged Soji and kissed him deeply. Soji struggled in his grasp. " Y-yamanami-san...What if someone sees..." he whispered. Yamanami smiled. " It is alright..Everyone is in the training hall." he whispered as he once again kissed Soji.**

**Tetsanosuke was walking around the corner with some tea for Soji when he stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the sight he saw.**

**' Y-yamanami-san? ?' he thought. He then turned quickly and hid around the corner.**

**" Soji...let me hold you..." Yamanami said almost begging. **

**" B-but...you know that I love ..." he whispered. Yamanami sighed. " I know...That didn't stop us last time we made love." he whispered.**

**" I was drunk then..." Soji said.**

**Yamanami sighed in frustration. " Come on...please.." he begged again.**

**Soji sighed and smiled sadly. " Alright..." he whispered. He was using Yamanami as a substitute for the one he really loved...Hijikata...**

**Tetsu was holding his mouth shut as he tip-toed went to the training hall blushing as he sat down. **

**" Hey brat where is the tea?" Hijikata asked holding a wooden sword on his shoulder. " What is it..you look as if you've seen a ghost or a demon?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.**

**Tetsu looked away and blushed. " Ah..nothing.." he said as he got up and ran out of the training hall to get some tea. **

**' What should I do? Should I tell him?' he thought.**

**A few minutes later Tetsu came back with the tea.**

**" Um...I..have to tell you something..." he said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.**

**WELL THAT IS ALL FOR CHAPTER 2! I hope you enjoyed! HMMM~~~~ Will Tetsu tell Hijikata what he saw and heard? What would he say if he did find out? What if Tetsu isn't the one to tell him? Will this secret stay in the bag? Find out! Next time in the " Third Shot of Sake"...PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Again! It is time for chapter 3~! We left off with Tetsu trying to tell Hijikata something! Will he tell what he heard and saw? I wonder! If he does what will Hijikata do about it? Will he get angry? Will Souji forever loose his love? find out now! **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PEACEMAKER KUROGANE!**

**Third shot of Sake~**

**" Um...I have to tell you something.." Tetsu said rubbing the back of his neck.**

**Mr. Hijikata raised one eyebrow. " What is it brat..Hurry up I got things to do.." he said aggitated. **

**" W-well...It is about ..." he said looking down. Hijikata looked at him with slight concern.**

**" Is there something wrong with Souji?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.**

**" W-well...Not exactly..." he said, not meeting Hijikata's eyes. Hijikata sighed.**

**" I will go see if he is in his room." he sighed as he walked around Tetsu.**

**Tetsu gasped and ran in front of Hijikata. " U-uh it is nothing he is resting..That is all." he said laughing nervously.**

**' and Yamanami-san will be in a load of trouble if he finds out that they are...doing..'that'...' he thought to himself.**

**Hijikata sighed in aggitation. " Well then what are you bothering me for?" he asked. Hijikata turned and went back to practice. **

**Tetsu sighed in relief and gulped. " If he finds out that I lied I will be killed haha." he laughed nervously with a little relief. **

**" You say something Tetsu?" a voice from behind said.**

**Tetsu turned around fast. " A-ah...I..uh...Haha I got to get back to chores haha see you around." he said bowing fast three times before leaving. **

**Souji nodded and smiled. " Alright." he said smiling as he waved him off. Souji sighed and sat down beside Kondou slowly. **

**" Is there something wrong Souji?" he asked him. " You are walking as if somone jabbed something in your back." he said laughing. Souji blushed and smiled. " I-it's nothing." he said smiling.**

**Kondou smiled. " Hmmmmm really?" he laughed as he went back to watching the other's practice.**

**Souji sighed and watched every move that Hijikata made. Hijikata happened to turn around and see Souji looking at him. He sighed and walked over to Souji. " Ah…Souji…do..you want to go out to town with me on patrol?" he asked. Souji blushed but nodded. " I would love to." He said gently.**

**Hijikata nodded and smiled. " Alright..We will leave after dinner." He said as he walked away. Souji sighed and smiled as he walked away. " Kondou-san!~Did you hear that?" he asked clinging to Kondou's sleve happily. Kondou laughed and nodded. " Well good for you Souji..the man of your dreams finally asked you to go to town with him." He said smiling and patting Souji on the shoulder.**

**Souji was smiling from ear to ear as he got up and left the training hall. " Yamanami-san? I am coming in now." He called as he walked into his room to the sleeping Yamanami and a shocked Shinpachi and Heisuke. " M-r….O-okita? Why is Yamanami-san….here?" they asked together. **

**Souji was in shock. " Ah….Because he likes how the air is on this side of the house." He said nervoulsy.**

**Heisuke and Shinpachi grinned. " Oh so is he your substitute?" they asked together in perfect harmony. Souji sighed and nodded sadly. " Please…..don't tell Hijikata…" he said. **

" **Don't tell me what?" Hijikata asked as he walked in. He gasped when he saw the naked Yamanami in SOUJI'S room. Souji gasped. " I can explain just please listen to me.." he pleaded. And Hijikata was in shock. He stared at Yamanami and Souji in disbelief. Hijikata turned and walked out of the room silently. Souji was running after him. " wait…please wait!" he called after him. **

" **Leave me alone Souji!" Hijikata snarled as he charged off. " I don't want someone like you talking to me!" he yelled. Souji stopped dead in his tracks as his breath got caught in his throat. He was hurt deeply by what Hijikata said. **

**Hijikata whirled around as he realized he had said too much. " Ah..Souji um….I..um…." he said. **

**Souji's head was hanging down and he was sniffling. Tears fell from his eyes fast. " I….am..so sorry…" he whispered and turned around. He headed to the main entrance. He was about to go on patrol.**

**Hijikata was walking after him. " Souji…wait.." he called. Souji turned around and bowed to Hijikata and then went to his room to get dressed. **

**Hijikata stared after him. " Souji…." he muttered as he watched him leave.**

**~few hours later~**

**Souji and the first unit was walking through town. It was now nighttime and dangerous. **

**Souji sighed. They were almost finished with the patrol. " Almost done group…Stay close it is dangerous…There is a danger aroma here tonight.." he called back to them. They all nodded and continued to walk silently down the road. **

**Souji stopped when he heard something rustling. He laid his hand on his sword and continued to walk. **

**Then all of a sudden they were ambushed by some of the Choshu clan. They were all fighting one on one and Souji had two on his back. He swung his sword around, killing two of the guys as some more approached him. He then turned, leaving his back wide open, and cut the other guys down.**

**He then heard his name being shouted. **

**The others stared in horror as a sword was impaled into Souji's stomach.**

**Souji gasped and his eyes dropped to his stomach. " Mr…..Hi-hi-hijikata…."he breathed. He then fell to his knee's as the others. **

**The enemy ran off and Souji fell to his knees and was holding his wound. " Ugh….." he breathed. He was panting and hot tears fell down his cheeks. " …..Is this the end?" he asked out loud as his vision grew blurry. He sighed as he fell over and was out cold. He could faintly here voices calling his name and heard some voices screaming. He felt something lift him up and there were several people carrying him. He felt like he was drifting on a cloud….**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well that is all for this chapter! XD I hope you liked it! Next time on A warm summer scent…Will souji die? Will Hijikata learn of Souji's feelings? Will Hijikata return Souji's love? Find out next time!PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**

**Ritsuka-chan102**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again readers! It is Ritsuka-chan! And I am here with the fourth chapter of PEACEMAKER KUROGANE-A WARM SUMMERS SMILE! **I DO NOT OWN PEACEMAKER KUROGANE!...Hijkita X Souji**

Fourth shot of Sake~

Souji was being carried into headquarters with several men carrying him. They were calling out his name and trying to get him to regain his senses. Before Souji knew it he was passed out.

Meanwhile Hijikata was inside of his room not knowing the situation that Souji was in.

Yamanami gasped when he saw his bloodied lover being carried in the gate. Yamanami took off and immediately grabbed his waist and picked him up.

Hijikata heard noises coming from outside so he ventured out to see what it was. He walked out into the opening. " Hey what is all the commo-" he cut off as he saw Yamanami carrying a blood stained Souji away fast.

" SOUJI!" he called as he ran after them.

Yamanami laid Souji down on a futon and immediately began taking his clothes off to examine the wound. Hijikata was brushing Souji's hair out of his face.

Souji whimpered and woke up. " Mr…Hijikata?" he asked, his voice cracking. Souji coughed and whined. " Itai…" he whined as Yamanami poked at the wound.

" Toshizo…The blade just barely missed an organ." He said hurriedly. He then looked at Souji. " Souji…this will hurt but please…just bear with me.." he said with a comforting tone. This tone made Hijikata burn inside. It angered him.

" I am right here Souji." Hijikata whispered to him.

Souji looked up at them both and nodded weakly. Then Souji let out a blood curdling scream as Yamanami began cleaning the wound. Souji grabbed Hijikata's hand and squeezed it hard. He let out one last scream before passing out.

Hijikata frowned and held his hand tightly. " Hang in there Souji….Hang in there.." he whispered.

Slow and gentle tears left his eyes as he was resting.

A few hours later Yamanami sighed as he finished stitching him up. Hijikata sighed as he rubbed Souji's hands.

Yamanami was a little angered at the sight of his love's hand being held by someone else.

" Hijikata…you should get some rest..I will stay here with him." He said smiling.

Hijikata looked at him and shook his head sternly. " So that you can fondle him..Not a chance I am staying here." He said sternly.

Yamanami frowned. " I am only helping him…After all the person he really loves hurts him all the time." He said.

Hijikata looked at Yamanami. " He….is in love with someone?" he asked.

Yamanami sighed. " Yes…I will let you find that out on your own." He said. " Well fine if you are going to stay with him so be it." He said as he stood and walked out of the room. " If anything happens come get me immediately." He said walking out of the room.

' _Who was he talking about….how come he knows…and I don't?" _he thought in wonder.

He looked at Souji's sleeping form and smiled. He was so cute when he slept. Hijikata then found himself leaning in closer to the thin man's body. He was close enough to feel his breath on his face. Hijikata snapped out of it and sat up quickly. " What in the hell was I doing?" he wondered out loud.

What Hijikata didn't know, was that he was being watched by two little nosy bodies who was keeping tabs on Souji's love affairs.

Hijikata then sighed and leaned in again. He couldn't stop himself from gently pressing his lips against Souji's. Souji moved under his touch a little and sighed. His face was not that of a peaceful sleeper. He was in pain and it was visible on his face.

Hijikata held his hand. " Please forgive me for what I said to you earlier…I didn't mean it…." He whispered. " I….I…..Got a little jealous." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed Souji again.

Meanwhile outside of the room Heisuke and Shinpachi was watching with shocked expressions. They looked at each other and chuckled. They then got up and headed to the dinner hall where dinner was being served.

Souji sighed as he slept. " Hiji…k.a.t.a." he groaned in his sleep.

Hijikata felt a pang in his chest. Not one that he hated…It felt…._**warm…**_ Hijikata smiled and took Souji's hair ribbon out and grabbed a brush and began easily, so as not to wake him, and brushed his hair gently.

Meanwhile in the dining hall the others were eating and laughing. All had smiles on their faces except for Yamanami. Yamanami ate with his eyebrows furrowed.

' Damn that Hijikata….He doesn't know anything about Souji! How dare he touch him so casually….Souji will always be mine.' He thought as a wicked grin traced across his lips.

Kondou looked at Yamanami and got a chill up his spine. He frowned and looked down into his place. He knew that he shouldn't meddle in other's business. He sighed and continued eating, hoping and praying that everything will be alright.

After super was finished Yamanami decided to head back to Souji's room. He walked down the hall and stopped outside the door and gently tapped on the wooden part of the paper door. He waited and heard a soft whimper from inside.

" Souji, it is me, Yamanami." He said smiling. He then slid open the doors and walked in. He looked around and smiled. Hijikata had went to his room for the night and that left time for Yamanami to spend with Souji.

Souji whimpered and slowly opened his eyes. " Y..Yamanami-san? What happened? Where am I?" he asked as he looked up at him with his sapphire blue eyes.

Yamanami smiled and gently caressed his cheek. " It is alright..You got injured during a surprise attack." He said gently.

Souji sighed and nodded. " I don't know….what happened to me…It was like I just was in a trance..." he said frowning. " How could I have been so careless.." he whispered as his eyes where glistening with guilt and regret and a hint of hatred at himself. " It was a big mistake." He said.

Yamanami smiled down at Souji and cupped his cheek. " Now Souji..Do not blame yourself…It could have happened to anyone honey…Do you want me to kiss you to make the pain go away?" he asked smiling.

Souji blushed and sighed. " Yamanami-san…I…can no longer continue to spend weekends with you…in 'that' way." He said biting his lip afterwards.

Yamanami froze the smile on his face to hide his anger. " Oh? No..I overheard Hijikata saying that he thought that you lost your touch..He said that you were growing weak and he didn't like weak people." He said faking a frown.

Souji looked at him in half disbelief. " He…..said that?" he asked as tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes.

Yamanami nodded and looked at him with fake sympathy. " I am sorry..Maybe I shouldn't have said that." He said apologetically.

' That's right Souji..I am the only one who you are allowed to love…' Yamanami thought hiding his grin with a fan.

Souji looked down at his feet as tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. " Oh…is that so.." he whispered as he sniffled.

Yamanami lifted Souji's chin and smiled into his deep eyes. " Souji….Will you be mine? Please…I will love you whole heartedly." He whispered as he gently leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Please…" he whispered.

Souji looked into Yamanami's eyes. He smiled a weak and tired smile.

" Thank you…For loving me…" he whispered as he nodded. He gently put his arms around Yamanami's shoulders and smiled. " I…will be yours.." he whispered.

Yamanami smiled and kissed Souji deeply. " Thank you…I will take good care of you…" he whispered as he caressed Souji's cheek.

Souji sighed as his eyes grew heavy. He slowly faded into a deep sleep.

Yamanami smiled. " He is mine now Hijikata….You heard him." He said smiling at the crack in the door.

Hijikata slowly opened the door and walked in the room. " You…..better….leave him alone…I love him…He may love you but I will take him from you.." he said as he turned and stormed out of the room.

Souji lay sleeping as he whimpered as his pain came up every now and then.

' You are mine…' Yamanami thought as he kissed Souji's head and easily slid in the futon beside him and rubbed Souji's chest…..

**Well that is all for chapter 4! Sorry it took a while for the update. I hope you enjoy it! OHHHH! Souji agreed to go out with Yamanami thinking Hijikata hated him! What will Hijikata do if he found out what Yamanami said about him? WILL THEIR BE A FIGHT? IT IS ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE RATES! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! It's Ritsuka-chan!~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE!~ We left off with a declaration of war between Yamanami and Hijikata! Who will win! And thank you all of my reviewers and I apologize that you had to wait so long! I am really excited that you all are reading my work! It makes me sooo happy! XD Well I will shut up now! Here it is!~**

**Fifth shot of Sake~**

Yamanami was asleep beside Souji when he heard some talking around them.

" Yamanami-san? What are you doing in Okita-san's bed?" Tetsu asked as he sat down a cup of still luke-warm tea. He still hadn't been able to get it right and he was still being scolded my Hijikata.

Yamanami sat up slowly and stretched only to pause and look at the still sleeping Souji.

" Oh no particular reason really…I just wanted to stay and make sure he was okay through the night." He said smoothly.

Tetsu nodded and poured some powder-like substance into a small cup and gently shook Souji.

" Okita-san it is time to take some medicine." He said.

Souji stirred around and whimpered lowly. " A-alright…." He groaned as he tried to sit up.

Yamanami helped him in his desperate struggle. He watched as Tetsu took the small cup and held it up to Souji's lips and made him take it. He then offered him a cup of luke-warm tea.

" Sorry…the tea is still….under improvement." Tetsu said not meeting either of their eyes.

Souji chuckled lightly and smiled. " It is alright…" he said smiling softly.

Yamanami smiled as well as he watched the red head get up and walk out of the room.

Yamanami then looked at Souji only to find Souji looking out the door that was left open.

" Are you in pain?" he asked. Souji shook his head. " No….I…want to go sit outside." He said smiling.

Yamanami smiled as he stood up slowly and then carefully carried Souji bridal style and sat him on his usual edge on the porch. " Thank you Yamanami-san." He said smiling up at him.

Yamanami nodded and sat down beside him. He then remembered that he had to be on patrol. He hated the idea that he had to leave 'his' Souji, to be captured by his first love's heart. But duty called him.

He leaned over and slightly down as he kissed Souji softly on the lips before standing and walking off to his room to get dressed.

Souji sighed and waited until Yamanami was away before wiping his lips madly. He froze when he heard someone call his name.

" Souji? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked worriedly as he got on his hands and knees in beside him. " You need to rest!" Hijikata said.

Souji sighed and looked at Hijikata with a smile, trying desperately not to cry over what he had heard last night. " I'm fine Hijikata-san….Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting today?" he asked smiling pushing his hurt into the back of his heart and mind.

Hijikata sighed and shook his head. " We just finished up..Where is …..Yamanami." he said trying not to snarl at 'his' name.

Souji busted into laughter. " Hijikata-san ahaha..The look on your face is priceless." He said as he took in the man's features.

Hijikata's furrowed eyebrows were squished almost all the way together and he wore a crooked frown.

Hijikata's facial features slowly turned softer as he stared at the laughing Souji, he smiled and sat down beside him.

" You look a lot better than when you got here last night….I'm still not pleased with the idea of you moving around a lot when you have a wound like that." He said turning his gaze into the beautiful scenery before them.

Souji smiled and kept his loving eyes on Hijikata. " It is alright…I feel a little better and the medicine that Tetsu brought me helped me a little." He said also tearing his gaze from Hijikata and turned to the scenery as well.

" Say Hijikata-san…do you think I am weak….Does my weakness repel you?" he asked hesitantly.

Hijikata whipped his head around to face Souji. " NO! Why would you think you are weak! Souji you are so strong! Don't ever say that…You do not repel me Souji…Who told you such a thing?" he asked.

Souji flinched a little at his tone and looked down into his lap. " Please don't be mad Hijikata-san…I'm sure he just misunderstood." He said hesitantly.

Hijikata's anger flared as he realized who 'he' was. " Dammit Yamanami! I will not let you get away with this!" he yelled as he stood up and began stomping with a death glare in his eyes.

Souji gasped and stood to his feet as fast as he could which wasn't very fast. " Hijikata-san please wait! Please!" he called to the distant Hijikata.

Hijikata was snarling at anyone who stood in his way as he made his way to Yamanami's room.

Souji was just about there when he noticed that he'd left a trail of blood behind him. " Oh no.." he whispered. " I have to hurry!" he said to himself as he walked a little faster, ignoring the pain that he was feeling creep over him.

Hijikata knocked on Yamanami's door and stepped in. There was a crowd outside watching. Souji had to push his way through the crowd to get in.

Tetsu gasped when he saw the blood on Souji's clothing. " Okita-san!" he called.

Souji turned and placed a stern hand on his mouth and told him to shhh with kind eyes.

Tetsu reluctantly obeyed and kept silence as Souji proceeded through the crowd and into the room.

" Hijikata-san please wait…. Don't d- " He said when he was cut off by a loud punch sound.

All he saw was Yamanami being threw to the floor by a punch.

Yamanami snarled as he plunged for Hijikata's stomach and punched him hard there.

" Stop, please!" Souji called to the men who were on the floor fighting.

Souji was now in tears as he sniffled. " Please stop!" he cried.

" STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Kondou's voice echoed through the room and made everyone jump.

The two men slowly parted and sat up on their knee's.

" What in the hell is going on here?" he snarled.

Souji stepped towards Kondou to explain. " It is all my fault please forgive them." He said bowing slightly.

Kondou gasped. " What are you doing out of bed?" he yelled worriedly.

Souji winced a little but stood up straight. " I….I just wanted to get up and see the sky and smell the fresh air." He said softly.

Kondou sighed and turned his gaze back to the two who were just fighting. " YOU TWO COME TO MY ROOM NOW!" he yelled. " WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" he yelled to the watching party.

Everyone was so surprised that Kondou was this upset.

Souji followed the three of them quietly to the room hanging his head in shame.

Once they were in the room Kondou turned. " Souji..this isn't something you should worry over…Go back and get some rest." He said smiling.

Souji hesitated but did as he was told. When he was on his way out he shut the door.

" Now tell me what in the hell you two were doing?" he asked.

There was a long silence when all of a sudden they heard a loud thud.

The three of the men froze in horror as they automatically assumed what happened.

They were each rushing to the door as they jerked it open to see a panting Souji laying on the floor in a fresh pool of warm blood.

Kondou called for some of the medicine makers and the doctor as they picked him up and carried him carefully back to his room.

Souji panted heavily as he clutched his open wound. The doctors immediately got to work on him as the others waited outside.

Kondou , Yamanami, and Hijikata were staring at each other with frowns. " Do you two mind explaining to me what in the hell happened today?" he asked calmly and quietly so that he wouldn't disturb the doctor's work.

Yamanami and Hijikata gave each other a glance of hatred and they thought quickly of what they would say.

" You see Commander…." Yamanami began slyly as he grinned. He was going to do everything in his power to win the Commander's side…..

**Well that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :D It took me longer to actually write this one haha! I was wracking my brain and finally got it! I have some good idea's for the next chapter :D! So please stick with me my faithful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned with more of A warm summer's smile. Sorry that it has been forever since I updated it. I have been working on other fics. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!~**

**Sixth shot of Sake~**

Yamanami looked the head commander and was grinning inwardly. "You see Kondou-sensei, Hijikata has been getting angry because I am trying to take care of Souji." He said.

Hijikata frowned and looked at Kondou. "That is not it! He has been doing things with Souji that I don't agree with!" he snarled at Yamanami.

Yamanami glared. He didn't think that Hijikata would bring that up or tell Kondou. Well it wasn't like he'd get in trouble.

Hijikata glared as well.

"What are you talking about, Toshi? Tell me what is going on you to because whatever it is it is hurting Souji!" he yelled.

Souji then groaned and huffed. "H…..ijikata…san…" he huffed. He whimpered and sighed. He was sweating and groaning.

The three of them went over to him and sighed in harmony. Yamanami frowned and bit his lip and moved over to Souji.

Shinpachi and Heisuke were in the room now and they were sitting on their knees and watching them.

Yamanami then made his move. He moved over and leaned over Souji's face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please, Souji….be alright." He whispered and held his hand.

Heisuke and Shinpachi, followed by Kondou and Hijikata were staring in shock.

Hijikata felt anger and jealousy wash over him. "This is what I was talking about Kondou…"Hijikata muttered.

Kondou nodded slowly. "But I am confused….Souji told me who he liked…..And that isn't you Yamanami….unless he changed….but this was just the other day." He said in confusion.

Hijikata and Yamanami looked at each other and then back at Souji. "Who is he in love with?" they asked Kondou.

Kondou sighed. "I won't tell you two. Souji will tell that person when he is ready and then you'll know." He said sighing.

Hijikata and Yamanami glared at each other. "Tell us one thing, Kondou-sensei….where does he live and what gender is the person that Souji likes?" Hijikata asked.

Kondou sighed. "He is male and he lives here at headquarters." He said grinning and then got up. "Now come on all four of you, let Souji rest." He said as he got up and held the door open and watched them all walk out of the room.

They went to the dinner hall and sighed. They began eating their meal and then they were talking about the ambush where Souji was injured.

"He seemed to be out of it. Like he was in a daydream or something." One of his men said.

Hijikata nodded. "I see…well until Souji is healed someone in the first unit will lead the patrols.

Meanwhile Souji was in his room awake and sitting up and drinking his medicine. ". You should really take care of yourself more…" the doctor said sighing as he put in the last stitch in his wound.

"With these stitches you can get up and move if you want but absolutely now patrols and anything that may have you bend over." He said.

Souji nodded and smiled.

"  
…one more thing…I found another problem when you were being stitched and examined. It troubles me to say this but….you have Tuberculosis…so far there is no cure…I suggest you calm down your work and find a much warmer habitat." He said softly.

Souji smiled a sad smile. "I knew that already doctor…please promise me that you won't tell anyone…promise." He asked looking at him with sad eyes. "Please." He whispered.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I will not tell anyone. But if I see that you aren't at least making any effort to relax, then I will tell them." He said.

Souji smiled and nodded. "Thank you doctor…now if you'll excuse me then I will go eat with everyone else." He said as he got up slowly and then walked out of the room and headed to the dinner hall.

He smiled when he heard everyone talking and he opened the door and the room went silent.

They stared at him in surprise and the next thing he knew was Hijikata, Kondou and Yamanami where next to him with hands gently on his arms and shoulders in case he fell.

"What are you doing out of bed you idiot?" Hijikata said.

Souji sighed. "It's fine and besides the doctor said it is okay for me to get up. He encouraged me to so that I won't be stiff when it heals." He said softly.

The three of them sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. "I swear you are a moron." Hijikata said more softly.

Souji chuckled and nodded. "I guess I am. Anyway I am starved." He said smiling. He took a step forward and noticed that the hands on him didn't go away. "Guys I am fine I can walk on my own." He said as he pulled their hands off and began walking to his spot.

He sat down and began eating. Heisuke and Shinpachi were next to him talking with him and laughing.

Souji laughed to and ate and then laughed some more.

'Who does Souji like?' Yamanami and Hijikata both wondered.

Souji smiled and then turned to them and smiled and then went back to eating.

Both of the men blushed and looked down at their plates and began eating.

'It is burning me up!' they both thought.

After dinner was over Souji went and checked on his pet pig Saizo and smiled at him. "Hello Saizo, has Tetsu fed you yet." He said as pet his pet pig.

Souji sighed and Hijikata walked around and spotted him.

"Souji, what are you doing out this late?" he asked.

Souji sighed and smiled. "Oh Hijikata-san, I was just visiting Saizo. That's all. It's fine I am alright." He said softly as he went and sat on the edge of the porch.

"S-Souji…there is something I want to ask you…Do you like someone….and if so…what is his name?" he asked.

Souji looked up at Hijikata and felt his cheeks get warm. "W-what is this all of a sudden?" he asked nervously.

Hijikata sighed and sat down beside him and looked at him. "It's just that…I…I like you and I don't want anyone to take you…" he whispered and looked at Souji.

Souji gasped and looked at Hijikata and blushed. "I….me to…I like you…The one I like…Is you Hijikata-san." He said and blushed.

Hijikata looked at him in surprise. "R-really?" he asked in shock.

Souji nodded in embarrassment. "Yes." He whispered.

Hijikata looked up at the moon and then down at the blushing Souji. He took his hand and caressed his cheek and smiled softly down at him. He looked into his eyes and then leaned down and softly pressed his lips to his.

Souji's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss that seemed to burn his lips.

After a few more seconds they pulled away from each other. "Hijikata-san…thanks." He whispered.

Hijikata smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." He said smiling.

Souji sighed in bliss and laid his head on Hijikata's shoulder.

Hijikata smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed as they both looked at the moon for countless hours.

Yamanami was secretly watching in anger. He felt his blood boiling and he knew that he had to come up with a plan to make Souji his again.

He hurried to his rooms to make the plans. "Like hell I am going to give him to you!" he snarled as he thought of what to do.

Meanwhile Hijikata smiled down at a sleeping Souji and then slowly and carefully picked him up and carried him to his room and laid him down and covered him up. He kissed his forehead and then stood and walked out of the room and went to his own room. He laid down and sighed as he fell fast asleep.

**Well that is it for this chapter.! I hope you liked it~! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE! I really need your feedback! Well See you in the next chapter~! What will Yamanami think of? Will his plan succeed? Find out next time in Seventh shot of Sake!**


End file.
